


Davis and Marinette

by Cornholio4



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Tri, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Crack, Drabble, Lila salt, Marinette salt in that she acknowledges her own flaws, Not anti salt, Oneshot, Salt is mostly reffered, adventure 01 digidestined salt, adventure tri salt, also on FanFiction, chloe salt, just for fun, ml salt, ml salt fic, mostly go over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Davis Motomiya and Marinette Dupain-Cheng go over the salt fics of their respective shows.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Davis Motomiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Davis and Marinette

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sighed as she had met up with Davis Motomiya whose expression matched her own. "Salt fics; not sure what to feel... I am all for fans venting out frustrations and their opinions and I am not happy with how I get treated on the show. However sometimes they go too overboard; making me besties with Chloe who honestly now gets more love than she deserves and pairing me with Damian Wayne who I think could be Adrien's worst aspects dialled up in his canon. Can't deny I get frustrated with Adrien's true persona Chat Noir but why do people think Damian is a good alternative?" Marinette told Davis and he gave her a nod.

"At least you have plenty of canon examples to give fuel; somehow I get roped into a fandom specific plot of myself walking in on my friends talking about me behind my back and washing my hands off them and I don't even like washing my hands! At least your stupid season 3 opener gives merit to the Salt against your classmates." Davis told her and giving a sad smile. "I do get on my friends nerves and I am a bit of an attention seeker and idiotic loudmouth. I think I wouldn't blame them getting annoyed at me if I walked in on them talking about it as long as we talked about it as friends." Davis continued on and Marinette gave a smile.

"I know I am not perfect as well; while I do get pulled into unfair situations I do admit I do get jealous and let how I feel about Adrien cloud my judgement and it's pretty stalker like. I always strive to fix my mistakes when I realise them." Marinette replied as Davis shook his head.

"Sometimes having to apologise when someone else should have; like Adrien trying to make you feel bad that you don't have to worry about your bully anymore and the whole Lila business. Plus that one episode made your show's fandom decide they shouldn't be so silent about the flaws of your show anymore. I went on about fans off my show being involved in salt fics for an event that doesn't exist; but how about when there is little of me and my non Season 1 friends salty about what did happen." Davis said being bitter near the end of his speech while Marinette looked at him sympathetically.

"You mean starting out with you, Cody, Yolei and Ken being knocked out and the Adventure 01 cast barely acknowledging you and spent an entire continuing movie series not really acknowledging you or doing anything to try and fix the crisis... Being selfish jerks... I know your Season is not as popular or well liked as the first one nor the epilogue but that was not deserved. Besides you have a new move coming soon that hopefully fixes things." Marinette replied and Davis smiled.

"Hopefully your show does get better but even if it doesn't your fans will still back you up." Davis told her and they shared a smile and Davis offered a fist bump which Marinette accepted. "Do you think fans will start shipping us or am I too much of an attention seeking loudmouth for you?" Davis asked as Marinette shook her head.

"I am perfectly happy having you as a friend Davis." Marinette told them as they went off to play video games together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me just having a little bit of fun at the Salt fic culture which I do love. I honestly don't like Damian or the Marinette X him pairings and I only tolerate the pairing for the salt fics. Nor do I like Chloe very much or her Draco in Leather Pants treatment. Also I heard of what happens in Digimon Tri and while I wouldn't go as far yet as put them with the Chameleon and Ladybug episodes of Ladybug on my personal blacklist; I am in no hurry to check them out. Please someone tell me if you know of any fics where the 02 gang or someone else call out the 01 gang for what happened in Tri. It's a deal breaker for me since Davis is my fave Gogglehead; though Marcus Damon is my fave Digimon protagonist because what other is more than happy to get in on the Digimon fighting action? Digimon Fans if you want something recent to recommend then go to the Cyber Sleuth games on the PS4.


End file.
